


Gay children are running amuck

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bigender, Bisexual, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Ghost JD, Ghost Kurt, Ghost Ram, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Mention of other musicals, Multi, Pansexual, Polyamorous relationship, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Veronica x Heather M, boyf riends — Freeform, demisexual, ghost heather, richjake, sincerly three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's see what happens when you put literally every popular musical into one story and make it gay. Jeremy and friends are kicked out of school for selling drugs called squips, Veronica Sawyer and her friends transfer because of all of the things that have happened, and they're all dumped onto poor Evan, Jared and Alana. Let's see how this plays out.





	Gay children are running amuck

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me.

Yeah, the first chapter of this poor, poor fic honest to god, sucked. SO, I’m gonna rewrite it and actually try to formulate a good plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya didn't stop me.


End file.
